fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Maqhaa Alriytiz
The neighs and whinnies of two horses caused the two males to stop their work and look up. Sadira was riding up in her horse-drawn carriage happily shouting for her husband. "Jafar! I won! I won! I hit the double Bingo!" She screeched in excitement. While the rest of the family was distracted, Zinnia decided to play a small trick on her father as punishment for his criminal methods. She dabbed a little of the glue onto the inner rim of the man's turban and grabbed it by the edge so that it wouldn't touch her. "Come on everybody, I'm taking you all to Maqhaa Alriytiz!" Sadira smiled proudly. Zinnia grinned. She had never been taken out before. "Let me see the money!" Jafar said as he made his way towards the car with Amir following right behind him. "Never mind." Sadira smiled, keeping it for herself. When he sees how much money I get in my future, he'll want to keep it for himself or store it in some bank where I can't touch it, like all the rest of it. Zinnia thought. "Double Bingo, eh?" Jafar smiled. "Oooh." "Good God, your hair looks awful. I hope they let you in." Sadira was still horrified at Jafar's hair. "They'll let me in." Jafar frowns. Zinnia runs up to him with a smile on her face, as though happy for her mother's success. "Here's your hat, Daddy." "Get in the car." Jafar takes the turban as Zinnia rushes to get into the back with her brother. "Go on, get in!" He then looked at his wife after his turban got put on his head, asking her, "How much?" "It's for me to know and you to find out," Sadira told him impatiently. "Pfft." Jafar blew air through his lips. The family rode off without noticing the glue brush is sitting on top of the can, dripping glue onto a rag instead of sitting in the can. When they got to the café, Zinnia was surprised by how fancy it was and is glad that she had worn her best cloak over her normal clothes. The carriage was parked at the edge of the parking lot, and everyone was quick to get out. "It's nice to go out sometimes, isn't it?" Sadira said with a smile. "Yeah." Jafar agreed. "You never take us out." "Course I do. I took you to the Flipper." Jafar brought up such a story. "I don't remember any of the Flipper." Sadira lied. "The fish joint, you found that comb in the bouillabaisse." Jafar reminded her. "Oh yeah, I like that joint!" said Sadira, now remembering. As they entered, they were greeted by a waiter. Zinnia looked around her surroundings, being the only one in her family who was dressed for the occasion. "Marhabaan. This way, please." said a man, directing them to where the table would be. Jafar, Sadira, and Amir stayed in formation, while Zinnia stayed as far away from them as she could, given she was still in a bad mood with them. As they walked, they were led to a table somewhat near the back. "Jafar, take your hat off," Sadira said as they walked towards their table. "I can't." Jafar was confused as he tried to pull his turban off. "This is a nice place, you can't wear a hat inside." Sadira gave fake smiles to everyone, trying to act as though she belonged among them. "I can't take it off." Zinnia smirked as she sat down at the table. Her brother Amir was too busy watching his parents. "Jafar, nobody cares what your hair looks like." Sadira had started to pull on the turban. "I can't get it off," Jafar repeated. "What's with this hat?" "I can't get it off." He repeated this several times as Sadira kept pulling on it. "Just a minute, I'll get it." She started pulling harder. "I'm going to get this hat off." Jafar started grunting. "I'm pulling it!" "Ack! Owowowowowowowowowowow!" Some children in the area were laughing, save for Amir and Zinnia. Zinnia had a small smile on her face, but not one that was noticeable by her parents. Amir was just looking at his parents dumbly. "I think your head swelled up really big!" She pulled with all her strength, making her husband start to yell in pain. Many of the patrons were watching in confusion, some wondering how they had even been allowed into such a restaurant. "AAH! You're pulling the skin!" "Ooh! You're such a baby, stop it." "Fibers are fused to my head!" "Fibers are fused? What is that supposed to mean?" Amir was looking at his parents with a painful look, glad that he wasn't part of it as his mother kept yanking on his father's head. "Give me that hat!" Zinnia started to bite her lower lip with her front teeth, interested in what was going to happen. Finally, the hat gave way. Sadira lost her grip of had managed to rip off the rim around Jafar's turban and ended up back-flipping off a table behind her while her husband landed on some guests. As he tried to get up, he bumped into a waiter with some menus. The menus went flying into the air where another waiter grabbed them quickly. Jafar meanwhile had then proceeded to land on one end of the dessert cart. Zinnia's mind was racing to keep up with the events going on around her as multiple desserts flew into the air, among them were some fruit tarts and cream pies of different sorts. One waiter nearby caught two different menus, one with each hand, then used the two to catch a third. The fourth menu that the waiter had not been able to catch had landed on one fork. The fork flew up into the air along with the desserts. Zinnia smiled as it flew and thought about how cool it would be if a dessert landed right in front of her getting it messy. She was happily surprised when a fruit tart with whip cream on top had landed in front of her with a fork in it. She looked over to a boy nearby and let out a small chuckle when she saw the same had happened to him. He gave Zinnia a small smile as a means of thanking her. Zinnia then looked at her brother with equal amusement but kept quiet as a cream pie splattered in front of him, covering him and some of the patrons behind him in whipped cream. Zinnia took a bite from her desert in front of her. "Mmmm." Amir looked up in disbelief as his little sister just used her fork to gain another bite of her fruit tart, the patrons behind her uncovered from cream. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes